


Sorry, Jim, But I Just Can't Help It

by I_try_to_write



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_try_to_write/pseuds/I_try_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian is a romantic dork and serenades Jim with a ukulele and the song "Can't Help Falling In Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Jim, But I Just Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SpiffyWordPlay's headcannon and this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4

Sebastian practically dragged Jim out of the flat for a walk. He hadn't emerged from his office in nearly five days. Despite his first disinclination to go, Jim found himself enjoying the fresh spring air and sunlight.

The two criminals walked down the sidewalk, fingers intertwined. Sebastian was smiling, and Jim was at least not scowling. A relatively young man passed them and mumbled something insulting under his breath. The blond didn't catch what he said, but his boyfriend did. As Jim started to turn back towards the man Sebastian yanked him back around, putting his arm around the little man's shoulder.

"We are not killing anyone today my dear," he said as he continued to walk, unfazed. Sebastian was used to the public annoyance, Jim was not.

The Irish man crossed his arms so the blond wouldn't reach for his hand again. Although he was a mastermind, the short man still had a bit of social anxiety. Typically though, this wasn't a big problem since he would just kill anyone that bothered him.

The two sat on a bench beside a large water fountain, the Irish man still pouting slightly. The sniper spotted something on the ground, and quickly disappeared from Jim's side. Before Jim could say anything the tall man was standing up on the rim of the water fountain, strumming a ukulele.

"Bastion, what are you-?"

Sebastian cut his sentence off and began to sing loudly "Wise men say,

"Sebastian!" The short man was standing now, giving his lover a warning look.

"Only fools rush in," the blond seemed to sing even louder.

"Moran I order you to sto-"

"But I, can't, help, falling in love with you,"

Several people were staring at them and Jim felt his cheek turn red. No one had ever felt this way for him, nor confessed their love in such a way. The Irish man smiled and turned to resume their walk, his sniper jumping down from the fountain to follow, still strumming.

"Shall I stay," the blond sang as he followed Jim, trying not to trip while walking backwards, his back pressed against Jim's rather than holding his hand.

"Where else would you go idiot?" Jim said over his shoulder.

"Would it be a sin?" Sebastian moved to walk beside him now.

Jim chuckled, "you’re worried about  _that_  sin?"

Sebastian laid his head on Jim's shoulder as he walked and strummed. "If I, can't, help, falling in love with y-." Sebastian discovered, the hard way, that walking, singing, and strumming was too much to pay attention to as he tripped over a dip in the sidewalk. He toppled to the ground ungainly, keeping the ukulele from injury at the cost of a scraped elbow. 

"Seb, are you okay?" The criminal said as he held his hand out to help his dork back up.

Sebastian sat up on the ground, blinked, and continued his song as if nothing had happened. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea." 

He jumped back to his feet while strumming. "Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be." 

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed as they continued down the street. There were quite a few people staring at them, but the little man wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

"Take my hand," the sniper held out his arm as much as he could while strumming. Jim linked his arm with Seb's while the blond continued, determinedly, to play the instrument.  

"Take my whole life too," he said as he jostled Jim around on the sidewalk, careful not to trip again. 

They two stopped walking. Sebastian turned to face Jim. He looked at him with the most loving look the criminal had ever witnessed. Jim smiled back as his heart skipped a beat.

"For I, can't help, falling in love with you". The sniper lower the instrument to and kissed Jim. They pulled apart when they heard clapping. They found several people standing around them, all looking sweetly at them like they were the cutest couple ever. Because they were.

The two finished their walk, never once unlocking their hands. Jim only stopped smiling when they got to the flat, in a small shock of realization.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he saw the look on his lover's face. The smile returned to Jim with a laugh as he pointed at the ukulele still in Sebastian's hand

"Whose ukulele is that?"

The sniper shrugged, "I suppose it’s mine now".


End file.
